


In The Bleak Midwinter

by mythtress



Series: Fallout 4 Holiday DLC [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Snow, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: A sudden snow fall traps Nate and Hancock. To pass the time they talk, and Nate gives Hancock a unique gift.





	

A sudden alert from the pip boy caused Nate to startle. It was a noise the device had never emitted before. He quickly looked out the window, checking the area surrounding the building he had holed up in to see if the noise had caught anyone else's attention. On the screen appeared the image of vault tec's mascot. The bright green boy frowned and grabbed ahold of himself, little lines appeared around him, indicating he was shivering.

“What the hell?”

Nate tapped at the screen, the warning sound went off again and a message appeared.

 **WARNING**!

Flashed on the screen in green lettering followed by a read out.

**Rapid decrease in air temperature detected. Cold weather can cause hypothermia, frostbite due to exposure, and ultimately death.**

Nate’s eyes widened as he felt a chill cut through his vault suit.

**Recommended course of action:**  
**Seek immediate shelter.**

Nate wasn't sure what that had been. The pip boy had never given him a weather advisory before. Hancock's return drew his attention to the dilapidated wall of the building. The ghoul slid down and drew forward, crouching down next to the row of busted out windows.

“Something’s stirred up the ferals. There’s no getting past without a whole damn pack coming after us.”

Nate bowed his head. “Sorry, if you were by yourself, you could just waltz by.”

“Not likely. These ones are up and at em. Way more active than usual. They’d probably attack anything moving, ghoul or otherwise.” He gave a playful shove to the dweller's shoulder, “Besides, you know I’m not much for dancing, and you’re more pleasant company than a ferral any day.”

“Gee, thanks.” The dweller rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Well we could head round…” Hancock stopped as he noticed a puff of air forming from his words “Uh oh.”

“What?”

The ghoul craned his neck, looking skyward. “That explains it.”

“What?” Nate was getting a little annoyed at the lack of explanations.

“It’s going to snow. We gotta get outta the ruins. Come on.” Without any more of an explanation Hancock turned on a well worn heel and proceeded to an exit.

“Hancock!” Nate shouted in a hushed breathe. He followed, after gathering up their supplies. “Hancock, what the hell?” He asked, catching up with the ghoul on the stairs.

“There is a saying: Never get caught in the ruins, when it snows.” They whispered back and forth, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention from the local population.

“Why’s that?”

Hancock held up his hand as he glanced around a cracked door frame. He motioned for Nate to follow, and they hurried silently into the desolate upheaved streetway. They took cover every few meters behind whatever they could. Concrete benches, split in half by time. Barren flower beds, that had once added a splash of color to downtown.

Nate still had no idea where Hancock was leading them. Goodneighbor was in the opposite direction. The river loomed through the buildings further along, which meant raiders or mutants. Ferals prowled this particular neighborhood in droves, and if what Hancock had said was true then they needed to find some form of shelter.

A scream caused them to falter. Nate turned to where the sound had echoed from, though Hancock wrapped a firm hand around his wrist to keep him stationary. When Nate swiveled back on a heel to square a stern look at the ghoul he found Hancock starring wide eyed up at the sky. The pre war veteran wondered if the man had taken one too many hits today and this near paranoia was simply the end result. Though that hardly made sense given past experience, as Hancock tended to keep his vices well in hand.

“Hancock.” Nate hissed at him urgently as another scream reverberated throughout Boston’s bones. They had to go, had to help. A pale cloud exited from his mouth as the ghoul sighed and leveled him with his dark eyes.

“Not today, pip-boy. Today we have to focus on us surviving, only us, you get me?” The seriousness swam deep in Hancock’s black eyes. Nate nodded slowly, realizing that the ghoul had far more experience in the wasteland than himself. The general glanced back one last time before following the mayor deeper into the shattered, broken, downtown.

A light snow began to fall. Tinged with an atomic light Nate had come to associate with pools of radioactive waste. Quickly accumulating, and covering the world in an odd, otherworldly haze of greenish glow. The temperature continued a steady descent, as somewhere behind the thick clouds the sun was setting. Nate’s vault suit was not helping against the cold. He shuddered, teeth chattering whenever they stopped to take cover. The ex vault dweller was doing his best to keep memories of the cryo pod out of his mind as the chill seeped into his body.

Slipping down a narrow back alley, had them between two nearly intact brick buildings. From what Nate could distinguish, one had been an office while the other was a store of some kind.

“Here it is.” Hancock pulled at some scrap, hesitation marking his movement. Nate flexed his fingers, he hadn't noticed how stiff he’d become. “Help me with this, would ya?”

“Right, sorry.” Nate took hold of one side of a large piece of sheet metal. The cold cut right into the exposed flesh of his hands, sliding from his grasp and clattering to the pavement. He cringed, as the sound could be heard far off into the growing shadows of the city.

When the sound faded, Nate began to apologize, “Hancock, I’m sorry...I can’t seem to feel my…” An unearthly screech emanated from the ruined buildings, silencing him.

The ghoul threw the last bits of debris away, not caring about any noise. “Go, now!” He shouted, throwing open the newly revealed hatch. Nate went hurtling down a set of stairs, nearly crashing face first into a cold cement floor.

This moment felt so horribly familiar. The cold permeating every fiber, the shuddered as he was struck motionless on all fours. It was as if this had all happened before. It dawned upon Nate in a sickening moment of clarity that this was exactly like when he’d fallen out of the cryo pod. Everything he was feeling now, was just like it had been back in 111. Nate tried to take long, stuttering breathes, with his lungs seemingly unwilling to expand. This wasn't the vault, it wasn't then!

A hand, heavy on his shoulder jolts him back to the present and causes his body to reset. Allowing him to take in a much needed breathe, and move freely. Thank God, Atom, The Wall; whatever serves as a higher power in the wastelands.

Hancock’s there, hands holding him steady, by the shoulders. Nate can feel heat radiating through his clothes from the ghoul’s touch. Since when had the Mayor been so warm?

“Nate! Nate! You with me brother?” He’s hearing that rumbling deep voice calling to him. Hancock, an alien entity in a new, violent world. The ghoul’s presence had become familiar so quickly, like he was supposed to be there. It reminded the veteran of his squad from Anchorage. How they had become like family and he’d been ripped away from them due to circumstances outside of his control. He didn't want that with Hancock.

“I...Uh...Yeah I’m here.” Nate took in a few shaky breaths before his eyes snapped open in renewed alarm. “Those ferals!”

“Easy brother.” Hancock soothed patting his shoulders. “The way we came in is locked up. But I gotta go check the other door, so sit tight, alright?”

Nate nodded after the mayor as he departed into the darkness of wherever they had ended up. The pip boys light beeped to life, far brighter than the glowing snow that still fell outside, but a similarly eerie green in color. Nate scanned his surroundings. Some sort of basement, or storage area. Heavy looking cinder block walls, no windows, a hodge podge of brick a brak throw everywhere. It wasn't much different from any where else he’d been in Boston’s ruins. Other than the fact that Hancock had brought them here. That he had know exactly where the hidden hatch had been. Maybe Nate would have to ask the good mayor about that.

The shaking in his limbs had subsided. The memory of old cold and the chill of outside ebbing away when Hancock finally returned.

“Damn ferals…” He mumbled slumping against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position. “Snow’s made ‘em crazy...er.” As if to emphasize his statement an ungodly screech, muffled but distinctively ghoulish came from above them; somewhere.

“Christ.” Nate pushed himself back against the wall, eyes wide to scan the darkness, as if he would be able to make out the threat before it descended on them.

“Easy, pip boy. This place is locked up nice and tight for the night.”

Another unearthly scream from above but more distant, seemingly moving away from their position. Hancock continued to talk, as if they were having drinks at the Third Rail and chatting. As if everything was normal. For him, perhaps this sort of thing was.

“It’s the radiation in the snowfall, I think. Messes with how they see or smell or however the hell they hunt.” Hancock chuckled. “Suppose I’d be pissed; if it was me.” He pulled something from his coat, a syringe. “You need a fix? Maybe calm you down a bit. Seriously had me freaked back there when you were shaking and shit. That’s not normal… not for you.”

Nate glanced from the offered chem to Hancock’s eyes and back again, wetting his lips in the interim. “I… um… yeah that was… sorry about that. I’m better now.” Nate waved off the chem. The last thing he needed right now was to lose any of his senses.

“Ain't looking for an apology.” Hancock re-pocketed the chem. “Just wanna make sure you’re… you know…alright.” He suddenly laughed. “Fuck… I just realized, what a dumb thing that is to ask you. I mean how could you ever really be alright after waking up here?” Hancock swept his arm out wildly to the old room, though Nate knew he meant the post apocalyptic world.

“How high are you right now?” Nate smiled at him. Hancock smirked back.

“Not even a tat’s worth. Haven't had a hit in hours, actually. You think I’m some worthless junkie who can't keep his shit together? Moderation, my friend. That’s how I get by. Keep your shit together when you’re out in the ruins and then enjoy the hell out of yourself when you’re someplace that’s relatively safe… ish. You feel me?” The ghoul was blabbing a mile a minute. He got this way when he hadn't hit the chems for too long. His mouth and brain didn't sink up and he’d just start talking about everything, and anything that came to him. Or he’d do the exact opposite and completely shut down. Nate didn't like those times. Talkative Hancock was much preferred to a distant, agitated, silent Hancock.

“Is that how you found this place? It was safe… ish?” Nate steered the conversation to their current location.

“Hm, this place? Oh yeah. One of my hidey holes way back, when I still had a full head of hair.” The ghoul’s fingers moved self consciously to his temple. “It served me well as a place to camp out. The feral activity keeps most of the raiders away. So I would hole up here when I needed to get away from it all for a while.” He scoffed. “Couldn't stay forever though… always had to head back eventually. Don't have much for a stash here anymore. To be honest, I haven't been here for… hm, months maybe. Was getting concerned that it might have been found out, or maybe I’d forgotten where it was. After awhile all the rubble starts to look the same, ya know?”

Nate nodded. Following along with the Mayor’s barreling train of thought. He was just glad to be out of the cold, and to have someone who knew the ruins as well as Hancock did.

“Thanks for bringing us here. Sorry about earlier. Bringing them down on us like that… I...I didn't realize the cold…” Nate sighed. “Sorry.”

Hancock stared at him for a long moment. Expression unreadable as his dark eyes reflected the light of the pip boy.

“The old pre war ghouls would tell stories sometimes. Before the ghoul ban in diamond city came down and they got tossed out. You would think it would hurt them to talk about how the world used to be, but they shared their stories with us kids. I was one of them, about knee high then. Stories about wonderful things. Night clubs lit up brighter than the stars. Seas of green, forests of living trees. Even how the snow used to fall perfectly white. Covered the city like a clean sheet, and cast the world in calm for a brief moment.” Hancock laughed suddenly. “Totally thought they were full of it at the time. But I gotta ask, is it true. Did snow really used to do that?”

Nate smiled, soft and sad. “Yeah. Yeah, it was exactly like that. It was especially nice to have snow around the winter holidays.”

“Pre war people sure liked holidays.” The ghoul scratched at his neck. Tossing away a syringe. “Which ones happened with snow?”

“A whole mess of em. All of which were usually associated with religions. Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Yule. Though, honestly the holiday season was mostly about being together.”

Hancock was still for a moment. He’d most likely taken a hit of Calm-X. “That sounds nice, in it's own way I suppose. So which one did you celebrate?” His speech had slowed down considerably.

“Christmas.” Nate answered hastily. He didn't want to think about all the previous Christmas’. The ones his mother had scraped together on a single parent budget. The one with his squad mates in Anchorage. The one he had never gotten with Shaun. He forced the memories away. “Families and friends would gather together and exchange gifts.”  
Nate cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the uncomfortable lump growing there. It was the month of December now, not anywhere near Christmas, but that hadn't stopped his mind from wandering to the holiday season. Gift giving had been on his mind during a trip through Concord. The old museum still held some items of interest for a pre war man such as himself.

“Sounds nice.”

“It was… I… actually have something for you.” Nate rummaged through his rucksack. “It’s early yet, but I figure I should give this to you now, since I might not get another chance.” He pulled out a kerchief, wrapped around something.

Hancock frowned, “Don't say shit like that.”  
Nate smiled softly, “Right, sorry. Here.”

The mayor took the offered parcel. “I don't need anything from you, ya know. Just being out here in the thick of it by your side, is enough of a gift for me.”

“I feel the same way.” Nate let out a happy chuckle. “But I saw this and thought you might like it.”

Hancock gave an embarrassed shrug as he undid the make shift wrapping paper, and picked up the item. White fabric looped around and clasped into a large silver brooch that held a black gem, with several layers of fabric falling down from it.

Hancock eyed it for a moment, holding it up in the green glow of the pip boy. “It’s real pretty. Some kind of fancy tie?” Hancock guessed, eyeing the dweller.

Nate laughed, “You’re close! It’s called a jabot. Used to be all the rage about the same time as your tricorn was in fashion.”

“The hat is always in fashion.” Hancock defended his outfit, looking back at the gift. His thumb rubbed over the black gem.

“That gem is actually called jet. That made me think of you, too. It was popular back in those times as well. Apparently it was hard to work with.”

Hancock stared at him. “How the hell do you know all of this?”

“There was a plaque by it in the Concord Museum of History.” Nate looked sheepish. “If you don't like it you don't have to…”

“I didn't say that.” Hancock cut him off. “Thank you. I don't often have people giving me things without expecting something in return.”

Nate shook his head. “That wasn't my point.” he bit his lip. “It’s… well, it’s more...”

“This made you think about me, huh?” Hancock pulled the hanging fabric through his fingers. “It’s nice. Preserved real well… pretty.”

Nate noticed how Hancock had used the same word again to describe the accessory. It dawned on him then that Hancock might not think of himself the same way he portrayed to everyone.

“I think it suits you.” He encouraged, flashing a smile. “And yeah, it did make me think of you.”

“So I’m more than just a spare bag and good times?” Hancock joked, smiling back.

Nate’s smile widened as he elbowed the mayor. “You’re a whole lot more to me, and don't ever forget it.”

“Wish I had something to give you.” The ghoul fastened the fancy neck piece in place.

“What are you talking about? You give me chems all the time?”

“That's not the same, brother. That's just sharing.” Hancock heaved a sigh through the remains of his nose. “I do that with everyone. But this…” His fingers brushed over the brooch now at his throat. “This is… way more personal, ya dig?”

Nate nodded. “That’s the point, but christmas gifts aren't meant to be a quid pro quo thing, ya dig?”

It was Hancock's turn to throw a good natured elbow. “Yeah, I hear ya. But don't think you’re off the hook. I’ll talk to that crazy robot Butler of yours and figure something out.”

Nate laughed, feeling a deep warmth bloom in his chest. “Merry Christmas, John.”

Hancock scooted in closer to the ex-vault dweller. “Merry Christmas, sunshine.”

Snow continued to drift outside of the temporary safe house. The pair weathered through the storm, like many to come; together.


End file.
